Memories
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Notre couple yaoi one piece préféré se remémore leur passé... Vive leur présent... Et regarde leur futur...
1. Présent

Une petite trilogie sur notre couple national yaoi one piece: Sanji x Zoro !

Je l'ai retrouvée dans les fin fond de mes dossiers...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas...

* * *

Memories (parti présent)

Un jour, je me suis levé dans les bras de Zoro comme d'habitude. Je l'ai bousculé mais il a continué à dormir. Maintenant ça fait un an que Zoro et moi sortons ensemble et on dort dans le même hamac, c'est un peu petit, mais tant que je suis avec Zoro… Un an, aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire. Je lui ai préparé un petit quelque chose pour l'occasion. Mais lui, il a pas intérêt à avoir oublier ! Je vais aller lui apporter son petit déjeuner, pour bien commencer le fantastique journée d'anniversaire ! En revenant de la cuisine j'avais les bras chargé de bonne chose pour Zoro. En entrant dans la chambre des garçons, Zoro dormait encore. Je le réveille en lui donnant un coup dans la gueule, de toute façon il y a que cette façon pour le réveiller alors… Bon, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé et qu'il a vu la nourriture il a dit

-« Oh, merci. » Juste « oh, merci. », j'arrive pas a y croire !

-« Au fait. » Il m'a embrassé… Et il m'a murmuré à l'oreille

-« Bonne anniversaire de couple… »

-« Toi aussi… » Ah, il a pas oublié ! Mais, il manque quelque chose dans la chambre… Oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Il manque Luffy, Ussop et Chopper. Mais, tant pis on sera seul… Je lui dis

-« Fais moi des câlins… » Zoro s'est mis à me faire des « papouilles » tout en m'embrassant dans le cou… Après notre petite affaire, qui était très agréable, hum, Zoro et moi somme sorti sur le pont main dans la main, en amoureux. Sur le pont, on a remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne. Il me dit

-« Bon, je vais les chercher, tu veux bien préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux ? Le temps que je les retrouve… »

-« Bien sur. » Puis Zoro s'en alla à leur recherche. De mon côté, je suis allé préparer le petit déjeuner, comme prévu. Dans la cuisine je vois Nami endormie sur la table. Elle a dormi ici ? Je lui dis

-« Nami ? Oh ! Nami ! Réveille toi ! »

-« Mmmh… Sanji ? C'est toi ? Hum, je me suis endormie… »

-« Oui, je l'avais remarqué » En me regardant elle me dit

-« Joyeux anniversaire, à toi et à Zoro »

-« Oh, même toi tu n'as pas oublié… Mais, pourquoi tu t'es endormie ici ? »

-« Parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir dans la chambre des filles, alors je me suis promené et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre de lait chaud ? Donc, j'ai pris mon verre de lait et je me suis endormi sur la table de la cuisine. »

-« Oui, je vois mieux maintenant. Mais, tu saurais pas on sont les autres ? »

-« Les autres ? Je sais que Robin est dans la chambre des filles, mais les autres… Non je sais pas. »

-« Ah, bon c'est pas grave. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Puisque tu es là, tu veux quoi ? »

-« Oh, bien, des tartines me suffiront. »

-« Ok » Puis je me suis mis à préparer le petit déjeuner… Juste après avoir fini…

-« Je les ai trouver ! Ils ne comprenaient pas le « plaisir » qu'on a à être ensemble. Alors… hum… non j'ai rien dit… » Curieux de savoir je lui demande

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Moi je comprend ! C'est Luffy et Ussop qui ne comprennent pas ! » C'est Chopper qui l'a interrompu. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi

-« Euh, bien, il étais en train de… tu vois… »

-« Oui… Ooooook… dite, vous n'avez pas honte vous deux ? » Luffy me dit

-« Ben, on essayer de comprendre à votre façon »

-« Mais quand même… aller jusque là… Bon, voila le déjeuner… Attend, comment ça comprendre à notre façon ? »

-« Ben, vous avez l'air d'avoir tellement de plaisir lorsque vous vous toucher la… »

-« STOP ! Oui, ok… Je te rappelle que va manger… » Nami dit

-« Oui, c'est déjà assez dégoûtant comme ça… » Comme Zoro et moi nous avons déjà mangé, Nous somme sortie dehors prés des mandariniers. Zoro m'a pris la main et m'a dit

-« Je t'aime… »

-« Je le savais, mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre… Je t'aime aussi… » Après cet échange de mot assez court mais chaleureux… Nous nous embrassons tendrement…


	2. Passé

Memories (partie passé)

-« Zoro ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu te souviens d'avant ? »

-« Oui, mais on a quand même beaucoup de souvenir tout les deux… »

-« C'est vrai, c'est un an tout de même. »

-« Mais, je me rappelle d'un moment bien précis. »

-« Lequel ? –en lui faisant un câlin »

-« La période où tu t'es fais enlever par la Marine… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… »

-« Pourquoi tu as gardé de tel souvenir ? »

-« Parce ça m'est resté sur le cœur… »

-« … »

_Flash-back…_

Un jour sur le Vogue Merry, alors que Sanji cuisinait tranquillement, il entendit des cris des autres. Il sortit rapidement et constata que le Marine avait abordé le bateau. Alors il aida les autre à les contrer, il fut blessé par le capitaine du bateau de la Marine. Le capitaine cria

-« Ecoutez moi ! J'ai pris un de vous un otage ! –en menaçant Sanji- Si jamais vous tentez quelque chose, je le tue ! » Zoro cria

-« Non ! Ne le tué pas ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez… »

-« Je le prend comme prisonnier. Et je le tuerai pas -en souriant »

-« Mais… »

-« Oui ou non ! » Luffy dit

-« Prenez le… » Puis il partirent… Zoro fixa Sanji qui était inconscient… Zoro, scandalisé dit à Luffy

-« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! »

-« Tu préfère qu'il soit mort et prés de toi ou vivant et loin ? »

-« … »

-« De toute façon on pourra le sauver. »

_A la prison…_

Sanji se réveilla. Il se dit

-« Mais… Je suis à la prison… Où sont les autres ? » Il se releva et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché.

-« Alors tu t'es réveiller princesse ? Ehé. »

-« Qui est la ? Et personne ne m'appelle princesse ! Je suis un homme… » C'étais le Capitaine du bateau de la Marine.

-« Vous ! »

-« Oui moi. »

-« Pourquoi vous m'avez appeler princesse vieux dégoûtant ?! » A ce moment là, Zoro défonça la porte et « met au tapis » tout les garde et le « vieux dégoûtant » (comme Sanji a dit).

-« Zoro ! Tu aurais pas venir plus tôt ! L'autre con a failli me violer ! »

-« Ah, tu aurais peut être aimai que je vienne pas du tout peut être, « princesse » ? »

-« … Mais, tu m'a jamais appeler princesse ! Ah, tu étais là ! Et t'es pas venu plus tôt ! Mais t'as pas honte !? » Juste après ça, Zoro s'est précipiter sur lui et lui marmonnât

-« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur quand il t'as approché… En fait, j'étais en train de te chercher, quand j'ai entendu « Alors tu t'es réveiller princesse ? Ehé. »… »

-« Zoro… »

-« Je t'aime… Je laisserai jamais personne t'abuser… »

-« … » Quelque minute plus tard…

-« Euh, Zoro ? »

-« Attend… laisse moi t'enlacer encore un demi-heure… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

-« Tu pourras m'enlacer, m'embrasser, me baiser autant que tu voudras, quand on sera sur le bateau, ok ? »

-« D'accord… »

_Retour au présent…_

-« Mais on avait quand même passer une bonne nuit, non ? »

-« … »

-« Sanji ? »

-« Oui, une nuit blanche plutôt… Et il y avait les autres qui écoutait… »

-«… »

_A suivre…_


	3. Futur

Memories (partie futur par rapport à One piece)

L'histoire se passe à notre époque, l'équipage du chapeau de paille est des jeunes qui habitent tous ensemble dans un appartement. (Note : Chopper est un humain dans l'histoire…)

Un jour dans l'appartement, Zoro se réveille seul dans le lit.

-« Tiens, je me demande où est Sanji ? » Puis il se rendormit en pensant à leur dernière nuit. Sanji est dans la cuisine…

-« Zoro, je te prépare quelque chose de délicieux ! Attend que j'arrive mon chéri… » Sanji termina ce qu'il étais en train de préparer et monta dans leur chambre.

-« Zoro ! Lève toi ! »

-« … Tu es bien jovial aujourd'hui… Merde ! C'est notre anniversaire !? »

-« Non, c'est dans 2 semaines… »

-« Ah, ok… »

-« T'as pas intérêt à oublier… –regard assassin- Au fait, tout ça c'est pour toi. » Zoro regarde tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau et il dit

-« Mmmh, des croissants, un verre de lait, du café, des brioches au chocolat, des céréales, du yaourt et même du bacon ! Et tu les as tous fait toi-même ? »

-« Oui ! Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin pour les faires, mais le yaourt était dans le frigo alors… »

-« Merci… Mais t'es sur que c'est pas notre anniversaire !? »

-« Non !!! »

-« Ah, mais pourquoi tu t'es donné autant de mal ? »

-« … »

-« Non, attend…c'est la Saint-Valentin !? »

-« Oui, tu en as mit du temps… »

-« Ah zut ! Désolé… Pour me faire pardonné je vais manger ce que tu as préparé pour moi et ensuite… et ensuite… euh… je sais ! Je vais être ton esclave pour la journée. » Sanji a réfléchit quelque instant et a dit

-« Hum, ça me plait pas trop c'est histoire d'esclave… je sais pas pourquoi… »

-« Ben, alors… Une balade en amoureux ça te tente ? »

-« Ouais, c'est mieux que rien… » Après que Zoro aie mangé le petit déjeuner de Sanji, ils partirent discrètement sans réveiller les autre surtout Nami, qui adore les espionner… Arriver dehors

-« Alors ? On va où maintenant ? »

-« Euh, bien… On va nourrir les cygnes ? »

-« Nourrir les cygnes, hein ? Ca m'étonnerait que les cygnes soie la, en hiver… » Zoro réfléchit un moment et dit

-« Ben euh… »

-« J'adore quand tu es embarrasser… » Et Sanji embrassa tendrement Zoro… Et dit

-« Bon, comme tu sais pas où aller, si on aller se promener au bord du lac ? »

-« Euh, ouais… » Et il s'en allèrent vers le lac. Sur la route, ils se tenaient la main… Bien sur, sous les regards des homophobes…Mais ils s'en fichèrent complètement… Au bord du lac, pendant que Zoro admirait le lac, Sanji, lui, le regardait sans se lasser… Au bout d'un moment Zoro lui dit

-« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? » Avec un air étonner.

-« Parce que… Ben, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi… »

-« Ah, faudra que je trouve vite un cadeau pour toi… » Sanji sortit un paquet de son manteau et le donna à Zoro, il l'ouvrit rapidement, presque impatiemment…

-« Mais… »

-« Ca te fait plaisir j'espère… j'ai eu du mal a le trouver… »

-« t'aurais pas du… c'est trop beau… » Le paquet contient un bon de commande pour un Wadô Ichimonji. Un katana que Zoro cherchait désespérément…

-« Ben, je dois au moins te dire merci… Mais maintenant j'aurai du mal à rattraper tout ça… »

-« T'en fait pas. » Et ils échangèrent un baiser. Ils continuèrent leur chemin…

-« Il est midi, on devrait pas rentrer ? » Dit Sanji

-« Ouais, je commence a avoir faim… J'ai hâte de manger ta bouffe ! C'est tellement bon, qu'on dirait qu'on a un chef coq à l'appartement ! »

-« Boh arrête tes conneries. Je suis pas si bon que ça… » Zoro le regarda dans les yeux et le déstabilisa en même temps et dit

-« Tu cuisine très bien Sanji ! Crois moi. »

-« Euh… Merci… Tu sais, ça fait du bien de l'entendre… Parce que personne ne me l'a dit jusqu'à maintenant… » Et il alluma et mégot juste après cette phrase…

-« J'ai envie d'une bière… » Dit Zoro

-« Il y en a plein le frigo si t'avais pas remarquer… »

-« … » Arriver à l'appartement, Sanji et Zoro voient les autres debout…

-« Ah ! Vous êtes de retour ! Surtout toi Sanji, on crève de faim ! » Dit Luffy d'un air encore fatiguer.

-« Mais fout leur la paix ! C'est la Saint Valentin ! On peut bien commander une pizza ! » Dit Nami énervé et elle ajouta

-« Au fait, joyeuse Saint Valentin a vous deux. »

-« Bon, vous avez toute la journée maintenant, et ne revenez pas avant de vous être amusé tout les deux. » Dit Robin

-« D'accord ! » Dit Sanji et il prit Zoro par le bras et claqua la porte.

-« Maiiiiiiiis… » Dit Luffy désespérer…

-« C'est cool ! On va manger de la pizza ! Même si je préfère la cuisine de Sanji, manger de la pizza c'est chouette » Dit Chopper

-« … » Pendant ce temps…

-« Pourquoi tu court Sanji !? » dit Zoro essouffler

-« Parce qu'on a qu'une journée de tranquillité ! » Dit Sanji tout aussi essouffler

-« Oui mais arrête toi ! »

-« Ok, on fait quoi ? »

-« Ben, on va dans un resto ? » Zoro réfléchit un moment et fini par dire

-« J'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui cuisine mais bon… » Sanji regarda Zoro d'un air malicieux et lui murmure dans l'oreille

-« Si l'urgence se présente j'arriverais… » Zoro ne comprit pas cette phrase aussi clair que mystérieuse, il se dit que ça devait être quelque de bien. Sur le chemin, Zoro le regarda sans lasse. Au bout de quelque minute, Sanji remarqua qu'il le regardait et il commença à rougir. Il vit Sanji rougir, alors il lui tien la main…

-« Zoro attenti… »

-« Aïe ! » Et il se cogna la tête sur un poteau et tomba dans les pommes…

-« Zoro… Zoro ? Eh, réveille toi ! Non, pas aujourd'hui… Raaaah, Où est-ce que j'ai foutu mon Gsm… » Et retrouvant son Gsm, il tapota fébrilement le numéro d'urgence. Il commença à pleurer en tenant la main de Zoro…

_A l'hôpital…_

Sanji étais en train d'attendre dans le couloir, un médecin apparut. Sanji inquiet et impatient le regarda d'air complètement effacé a cause d'un paquet de cigarette consommé, le médecin comprit qu'il voulait savoir, il se décida a lui annoncer le diagnostique

-« Il va bientôt se réveiller, mais… »

-« Mais ?? »

-« Il sera sûrement amnésique… » En entendant cette phrase qui résonnait maintenant dans sa tête il avait soudain le regard vide…

-« Mais il peut retrouver la mémoire si il voit des photos ou n'importe… » Sanji retrouva l'espoir…

-« Et ça prendra du temps ? »

-« Je ne sait pas… Soit tout de suite ou… dans plusieurs année… »

-« Je peux le voir maintenant ? »

-« Oh, oui bien sur » Le médecin s'écarta de la porte de la chambre de Zoro. Sanji entra dans la chambre le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il arriva prés de Zoro, du moins, prés de son lit. Il caressa doucement le visage de Zoro et lui vola un baiser…

-« Oh… »

-« Zoro ! » Zoro regarda Sanji d'air complètement pétrifié

-« Mais qui êtes vous ? » Sanji eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il entendit ça… Il se retient de pleurer malgré les circonstances.

-« Je… je… » Zoro le regarda attentivement et dit

-« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu »

-« Hein ? Oui bien sur… » Sanji ne put se retenir de pleurer…

-« Mais, qu'est-ce… » Zoro essuya les yeux de Sanji et leur regard se croisa…

-« Sanji… »

-« Zoro… »

-« Je me souviens… Je… suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur et pleurer… »

-« Non… c'est pas grave… tant que tu es là… »

-« Je tiens tellement a toi, que même une amnésie ne peut nous séparer… »

-« Oui… » Zoro dégrafa la chemise de Sanji et toucha sa poitrine... Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Sanji battre fort… Il monta sur le lit… A présent, Sanji étais assis sur Zoro, il se coucha tout doucement sur lui en lui marmonnant

-« Je t'aime… » Zoro le serra contre lui… il sentait son souffle chaud passer sur sa peau… Soudain…

-« Vous allez bien ça fait un… Ah, oh, excusez moi… »

-« A ben non ! Ca a gâché toute la magie et l'extase ! » Dit Sanji fâché…

-« … »

-« Euh, Sanji… On devrait y aller… »

-« Ouais. » Et ils sortirent de l'hôpital sous le regard du médecin choquer par ce qu'il a vu… En rentrant à l'appartement, Nami se précipita sur eu et leur demanda

-« Alors ! Pourquoi vous rentrez si tôt ? »

-« On a décidé de passer le reste de la journée ici, dans notre chambre… » Dit Zoro…

-« Ah, comme vous voulez… »

_Fin_

* * *

Review? 


End file.
